Perfect Rain
by secrets xx
Summary: After school, Kim and Jack are walking to the dojo. On the way, it starts raining then Kim lets slip of something she was meant to keep a secret from Jack. How will he react? One shot First EVER fanfiction!


**Hey y'all! This is my first EVER Fanfiction! BUT I still want your honest opinions! Please tell me what you think! I don't know what else to say (type?) so...**

**READ THIS ONE SHOT! XD (please?) OH! I almost forgot! My first ever disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it or anything else that's famous or anything along the lines of that...**

* * *

"I really like you," He admitted. I looked up at him, the sun was shining down behind him, giving him a perfect glow and his hair was softly swaying in the breeze.

"You do?"

"Of course," He cupped my cheek and stared into my eyes. "I feel the same way" I told him, we were leaning closer and closer...

* * *

"MISS. CRAWFORD!" My head instantly shot towards the teacher "Do you think you could just drift off into la la land in the middle of my lesson?!"

"No sir, sorry sir, it wont happen again"

"Make sure it doesn't otherwise next time you'll get a detention!" He warned, then he turned back to the board, droning on about equations and algebra. I groaned and stared longingly out the window, I felt someone nudge me and whisper "Only ten more minutes, don't try to get a detention in that time." I turn my head round to face the boy that I've been daydreaming about for the past month, it's not healthy I'm telling you! My latest daydream (Before I was interrupted *sigh*) was the way I imagined us telling each other how we feel... like THAT would happen! He would never like me like that, I'm stuck in ye olde friend zone *sigh* - again.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He whispered. I looked at him in confusion "You were sighing" he pointed out. I must have sighed out loud... oopsie?

"Nothing, I'm fine Jack" I assured him. He lifted an eyebrow at me but he turned his attention back to his work.

The bell went off signalling the end of the school day. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that if I spent another _second_ in maths, I would have died of boredom but no-one would notice cuz they'll be either asleep or dead already. I quickly packed up my stuff and walked out of the room last (main reason: everyone bolted out before me, I sware if you put bored teens in the olympics, we'd outrun Usain Bolt, hands down!). I was suprised to see Jack outside, waiting for me. "Geez Kim, how long do you take to just pack up?" he asked as we started walking to the Bobby Wassabi dojo.

"Haha."

"No but seriously, you were taking forever -"

"Thank you Jack"

"It was like _eternity_!" He exaggerated.

"If I was taking that long, why did you wait for me?" I questioned, I may have a crush on him but he can be a right pain in the you-know-what.

"Cuz." He simply stated

"Cuz what?" I asked, urging him to go on

"Just cuz."

"Jaaack!" I groaned, annoyed

"Kiiiiiiim!" he mimicked

"Hate you"

"Love you too Kimmy" then suddenly stopped in his tracks, with an 'uh-oh' face. Realising what he just said, I walked over to him and whacked his arm. He stiffened.

"Don't call me that" I said and immediently I saw his body relax. What? "What's up?" I asked

"Huh?"

"You were like 'oh no, I said/did something wrong!'" I told him in my version of a 'guy' voice. He just chuckled and started to walk on. "Oh no mister!" I said, grabbing the back of his shirt "You are telling me what's up, right now!" I commanded as I felt a cold gust of air sweep past us.

"Kim-"

"Don't Kim me! TELL ME! What is up?"

"The clouds-"

"Haha. Very funny Jack, like THAT isn't the oldest joke in the book!"

"No seriously-"

"Jack, I'm your best friend. I want to know so that I can help you!"

"But-"

"I know you don't like being 'helped' cuz you want to do it on your own bu Ja-"

"KIM!" he yelled, that got my attention

"You don't have to yell" I muttered, Jack sighed.

"Kim, you're cute and all but look at the sky! I'm no weather man but I KNOW it's probably gonna rain soon! Let's run to the dojo before we get soaked!" Sure enough, little droplets of rain were starting to fall. "Let's go!" Jack said, he grabbed my hand and we started running to the dojo .

* * *

"Really?!" Jack exclaimed. We had reached the dojo only to find out that Rudy cancelled practice because he was sick. By this time we were already soaked in rain. Suddenly I just realised what JAck had said earlier.

"Were you like uh-oh cuz you said love you Kimmy? You think I'm cute?" I asked, blushing

"Huh? What?"

"Nevermind... I guess it doesn't matter..." I muttered and started walking

"Where are you going?"

"Home!" I yelled "I'm not just gonna stand here and become a human sponge!" With that I started running, Two reasons:

1. Like I said, I'm not gonna become soaked to the bone

2. Jack.

* * *

Soon I saw my house in sight, I smiled and started to run faster only to have someone grab my wrist and pull me back. On instinct I flipped them and he groaned, I looked down at my 'attacker' and gasped.

"OHMYGOSH! Jack! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed while I helped him up.

"Your karate has definately improved"

"Why'd you grab me?" I asked and he scratched the back of his head.

"About earlier..."

"I told you, it doesn't matter" I said and started to walk off, only to stop in my tracks

"Don't you wanna know the answer?"

"I'm pretty sure you've established it" I mutter, my back still facing him. My hair was now in rat's tails and I haven't felt so drenched in my entire life.

"I have?"

"Yup! I'm pretty sure! Even after all this time when I've been crushing on you-" My hand flew to my mouth before I said anything else.

"You... You like me?" he asked suprised

"NO! I- I... OK FINE I LIKE YOU! And my IDIOTIC self has just realised that you'll NEVER like me back like that and things are just gonna be awkward around us now!" At this point I was crying and my heart was breaking slowly. I waited for a reply... nothing. "Great, just great" My heart is officialy broken, shattered, destroyed.

Suddenly, a hand grabs my wrist and pulls me so I'm facing towards them. I look up and see Jack, then realise we're a little too close for the 'friend zone'. My eyes meet his and I'm falling, loosing my self control. **NO!** I tell myself, he's just gonna get your hopes up and leave you there, while he goes off laughing at how stupid you are! _**You know he's not like**_ **_that..._** says the small voice in my head. Before I could say anything, Jack puts one hand around my waist and the other cupping my cheek and kisses me right there and then, in the pouring rain.

At first, I'm too shocked to do anything but I get over it and start to kiss him back, when we pull away, our foreheads are touching and I'm smiling like a crazy person.

"I knew you had a crush on me" he murmered. I chuckled.

"Of course you did, ya big lug" I said and we just stand there, looking into each other's eyes, not having a care in the world that we were standing in the rain. It may not be how I imagined it but I do know that it's better... more than better...

It's perfect


End file.
